Talk:Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle
awesome! another dbz game that fast! =D this is awesome! first ttt, then RB2, then a dragonball game for the 3DS was announced, and now this! =D is it known for which console it will be (let it be ps3... let it be ps3...) anyway cool you found this out dark prince =D Bardock. 20:24, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thanx =D im actually surprised dat they r making a new one so fast wen rb2 just came out! 20:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! but the name is not tenkaichi tag team 2 and it hasn't tenkaichi graphics so there is a good possibility it will be a PS3 game ^^ Bardock. 20:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) yeh, its also cool dat u can fight on foot now which is something u cudnt do in tenkaichi games before. the team attacks also look awsome =) 20:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! I'm excited already it looks cool! XD yeh those team attacks i've seen now rock! you can really work together and i hope there is a mode where you can fight together (1p and 2p VS Cpu or 3p 4p) that would be great =D but i shouldn't get to excited, we're not sure it's a PS3 game ;) Bardock. 20:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) so far its confirmed to be an arcade game. but im pretty sure eventually it will get a console release, as every arcade game does. assuming wen it does make it to console, it will definately end up on ps3 and 360 since they r the two most popular consoles of the generation. 20:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) That's true, good idea! I sure hope so! We can only wait now... It really looks awesome =D Bardock. 20:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What does it mean by "The first Tenkaichi based videogame where you can fight both on foot and in the air" ? Can't you do that every game? Thunderbender18 21:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tien and Dabura Why does someone keep adding Tien and Dabura as playable characters. As far as I know, they haven't appeared in the game yet. Gold Saiyan 01:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :They were announced here: http://www.saiyanisland.com/2011/11/dragon-ball-ultimate-blast-flip-promo-scan-in-v-jump/ Jeangabin666 07:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Zarbon Might be a Added Character: I Got this Zarbon Teaser Picture for Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale from Kanzenshuu. Nikon23 01:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Bills vs. SSG Goku Bills vs. SSG Goku: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NBL8TKIuyo&list=LLiwnLjSGNj2cyEXHJ0_JVGg. 08:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Order Nikon23, say here why you're edit warring. 23:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) this issue is that you have heroes mixed in with villians. all i did was put all the heroes first and then the villians last in order''' Nikon23 1/19/2014''' :yeah, not a reason to edit war. all other character rosters have heroes and villains mixed. 22:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :all character lists are not mixed. only some are. Nikon23 11/10/2014 7:48AM ::all of them. It's not even an issue. 15:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Sandubadear...... ::ALL I DID WAS PUT THE HEROES BEFORE THE VILLIANS IN THE LIST!!THAT'S HOW MOST CHARACTER LISTS ARE ON VARIOUS DRAGON BALL GAMES ON THIS WIKI. SO WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS ONE FROM THE OTHERS. IT'S NOT LIKE I PUT FAKE CHARACTER IN THE LIST. I JUST REARRANGE THE ORDER!! ::you keep talking about edit wars, but all you do is start edit wars and get away with it. it shouldn't be that one person should get in trouble for a edit war. in my opinion, both parties caused the problem so both of them should be held responsible. all you do is harass me and it's geting on my nerves. every little minor thing i try to do, it's a problem. what's the deal really. you wake up everyday to see what edits i did to revert them or something. Nikon23 11/23/2014 6:19PM :BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHY. When an edit war breaks out, you have to discuss in the Talk page why your edit is correct etc, and you haven't been doing that. 23:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :to establish order. most dbz game character lists are in that type of order. all this harassment once again. and don't act like you so innocence, because your part of the edit war problem. Nikon23 11/23/2014 6:39PM : characters that shouldn't be there I recently uploaded the up to date roster pic and have watched more gameplay vids and why do we have super saiyan 3 goku, super buu, and super gogeta listed when they're not actually playable MW100 (talk) 22:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC)